shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lief Rade
Introduction Lief is the swordsman if the Rainbow Pirates. Appearance Lief is known as the Red Pirate and the Red Devil, due to most of his clothes being red and his devil fruit. Personality Lief has a very agressive personality, except around his crew members. He loves to fight and it is common for him to pick fights with random people. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Lief is an expert swordsman. He specilizes in two sword style, but he is nearly as good with one sword style. His blades are special as the handles can connect to other blades allow him to use two more styles (three and four sword styles). He also knows how to cut steel while not cutting paper. Nittoryu (Basic) Lief's basic Nittoryu style attacks are normally named after denizens of hell. *'Nittoryu: Devil's Bite' - Lief jumps at the opponent and swings both his swords in a manner that look's like a bite. *'Nittoryu: Demon's Claw' - Lief jumps at the opponent and slashes both his swords in a way that looks like an animal clawing at anouther animal. Hand to Hand Combat Lief is also an expert in hand to hand combat, and opponents must be careful of his teeth when he's in hybrid mode. He commonly bites opponents. Physical Strength Lief is quite strong, able to crush boulders with a punch. Agility Lief has above average speed. His speed and aglity increases in hybrid form. Endurance Lief has average endurance. His endurance increases in hybrid form. Weapons Lief carries eight blades, four on his back and two on each side. The handle of each blade can be connected to anouther to allow him to attack with three of four blades at once. Devil Fruit For further information: Aus Aus no Mi, Model: Tasmanian Devil Summary, To turn into a tasmanian devil or tasmanian devil hybrid Type, Zoan Usage of the devil fruit, To turn into a tasmanian devil or tasmanian devil hybrid Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Lief has minor skills with this haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lief is quite skilled with this haki, normally infusing his blades with it, to be able to cut Logia users. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Lief has no skill in this haki. Relationships Crew Lief is the swordsman of the Rainbow Pirates. Besai - Samuel - Ryan - ''Tia''u - Family Lief has two brothers and one sister, all of them marines. Allies/ Friends Enemies The Marines Other History Character Design I came up with him by a random thought. Major Battles Lief has been in no major battles. Quotes *"How many swords can you fight with? One? Two?" Trivia *Lief's dream is to meet Zoro and to fight him. *Lief has a unique laugh, which is 'Tahehe', which originates from his devil fruit (Tasmanian > Tas > Ta) *Lief's theme is the Stardust Speedway (Bad Future JP/PAL) theme from Sonic Generation Related Articles *Besai Draso *Samuel L-Custa *Ryan Sokiu *Tia Loka *Rainbow Pirates *Aus Aus no Mi, Model: Tasmanian Devil External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Rainbow Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen